


Temptation

by MashuraDi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Around Season 5, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Jimmy, Drunk Sex, Gentle Dom Lucifer, Hair-pulling, Hints to Casifer, Lucifer Possessing Nick, Lucifer is a teasing bastard, Lucifer playing to be Nick, Lust, M/M, Past Nick/Jimmy, Rough Sex, Smut, The little dirty sheep is dirty, besides Nimmy, mentions of Castiel, this is basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Lucifer takes Jimmy with him, around season 5.<br/>Jimmy realizes Lucifer isn't so bad, and starts feeling more than just 'Sympathy' for the Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically smut people, weird written smut.  
> Love me some Jimmifer/Nimmy/Casifer (Nickstiel too, but it's not implied in here lol) :D. Yay for crack ships.  
> Thanks for beta-reading this, again, [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha) <3 This is part of a fic-trade with her also.

 

* * *

 

 

He shouldn't be here, he knows he shouldn't, but after becoming Lucifer's personal clown, or something like that, he needed to escape from the old building room, and get a drink.

Not just one, many of them.

And he was his clown, wasn't he? Lucifer wanted him near, apparently talking to the little human distracted him from other thoughts, knowing Judgement Day was getting closer with each passing day, having to wait for Sam Winchester to say to him, the big Yes, it could be frustrating. And being Jimmy one of the chosen ones, talking about vessels at least, it had to be better than nothing. Lucifer told him already, that he could smell Castiel's grace within him everytime they were close, and James isn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing... besides creepy as Hell.

Sure, Lucifer missed his brothers, and he had a particular interest in Castiel. Go wonder why his little brother decided to leave Jimmy behind, and pick his daughter as his new vessel instead. Lucifer thinks that maybe he was still watching over Jimmy, or maybe not... But thing is, keeping Jimmy nearby means it gives the Devil an opportunity to get closer to Castiel, even if it's just with the remaining grace he had left behind within his former vessel.

Sometimes the Devil would feel like wanting to take the remaining grace with him, and feel it on his own. He has already imagined pinning James against a wall, reach his cold hand to the man's face, and inhale the remaining grace out of him, swallow it... But no. He prefered things like this, and besides, he didn't want to scare Jimmy even more than he already was. It was big enough having to accept being nearby to give him a chat every now and then whenever he felt like chatting.

Everytime Jimmy questioned himself, why was he doing this again, the memory of Nick comes back almost in a blink.

Right.

Lucifer said that once Sam said Yes to him, Nick would be free. And the Devil knew that Nick was important to James, after all, they were not only best friends, but also lovers.

Jimmy just wanted to save Nick, he needed him back, and since he can't go back to his family, he tries to cling onto the hope that the Devil would keep his word, and release the blond afterwards.

He just has to resist, and believe.

And how hilarious is that? Believing the Devil's word? Yeah... James Novak has changed a lot in the last year.

Managing to sneak out of the place wasn't a big deal, Lucifer had told his demons not to touch a single hair of the human's head, and since none of them wanted to die, they obeyed. That also meant not giving much attention to the things the man did, and that's how James managed to get away, finding a bar.

He also knew that Lucifer knew... That he can't stay away for too long, not really. He can't just run away now, and not only because of Nick, but because Jimmy was starting to like Lucifer, and that was a problem.

How to resist him, when the Devil was so polite everytime he spoke to him? How to resist him when his voice and looks belonged to his lover? How to resist him when the Devil tried to get some rest, and the sight of him closing his eyes near James' bed was so beautiful?

Jimmy knew Lucifer didn't sleep, it was of no use trying to attack him, the slightest of moves, and Lucifer would be opening his eyes again only to stare right into his soul.

It frightened him, but it also mesmerized him.

So, even if he goes away and Lucifer finds out, he knows that Lucifer would just have to wait for the man to come back.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, damn he was drunk.

James can picture himself walking over his steps, and only to return to Lucifer's side. How hard he has fallen...

Falling for the Devil... It had to be a joke.

He had lost count of how many shots he has taken, but the blurry vision told him it was better to go back, so he picked himself up, whatever remained of him, that is, and left the bar.

When he got back to the old building, he didn't even care to go unnoticed. Demons looked at him with some surprise, watching the human trying to find the room Lucifer had given to him. And he was close, he knew it was located in the first floor, but before he could step inside his room, he could hear a soft moan coming out of the room in front of his.

James squinted his eyes, and stood there only to see if he heard right, and when a new whine could be heard, he knew he didn't imagine that.

Approaching the entrance, not being able to fight his curiosity, he could tell the person inside that room was Lucifer. Only that the soft whines didn't come out from his mouth, but a demon's.

What was Lucifer doing to the demon? Jimmy is starting to believe he was seeing things because he's drunk, but the way Lucifer's lips and mouth are pressed against this demon's neck, made him think of a vampire.

Lucifer was drinking from that demon, and the demon wasn't even fighting back.

It scared Jimmy at some point, but he was too drunk to pay the attention it required. All he knows is that he's trying to step back to return to his own room, but he fell back, making a sound impossible to ignore.

“Dammit...” He swore, and tried to get up. But damn he was so dizzy, and his movements were too slow.

Then he could swear he heard a sound as if something fell onto the ground, and noticing now at how the Devil was glancing down at him, he realized that maybe that sound was the demon Lucifer just let drop from his hold.

Lucifer looks at the man, but he says nothing. James laughs, and Lucifer is aware the human was drunk. Hell, he can even smell the alcohol from afar.

“You should have stayed,” the Devil said, helping the man to stand up, leading him back to his room.

“I needed a drink...” Jimmy replied, with a stupid smile on his lips.

Lucifer didn't say a thing back, he just made sure to let go of the human as soon as he was laying on his bed. The Devil was ready to leave the room, when Jimmy reached a hand to hold the Devil's wrist. “Please,” he said, and Lucifer gazed back, and down at him. “Please don't go.”

The Devil isn't sure he is hearing right, but then again, this is James being drunk. “Excuse me?”

“I always chat with you when you ask,” he started saying, whining a little. “I feel like crap now, just... Stay.”

“I can always heal your hangover,” Lucifer lifted a brow, trying not to smile in amusement at the sight of the man being this vulnerable. “But this is something caused by your own hand.”

“I'm not asking you to heal it.” Jimmy said, and Lucifer grinned.

“I thought you did not like my company,” Lucifer had to say, approaching a chair, and using it to sit down beside the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest, and kind of crossed his legs as well. “Were you not just waiting for me to let Nick here, go?”

“Yes,” James replied way to quickly, making Lucifer narrow his eyes. “But...”

“ _But_...?” The Devil teases.

“I've grown attached to you as well.” Jimmy confessed, and Lucifer had to snort slightly.

“You are so drunk, James.”

“It's the truth!”

“That you are drunk? Oh, I know,” he continued teasing the human, and Lucifer could tell this was bothering Jimmy.

“You know what I meant.” He had to say, and Lucifer had to stop his chuckle. “I've been feeling sympathy for you lately, you have treated me with respect in the end, you haven't hurt me...” Jimmy continued, and Lucifer remained silent, causing the man to feel embarrassed all of the sudden. “I mean... I just-”

“I know,” Lucifer said, releasing a sigh. How could he behave so cocky sometimes? “It usually happens when people get to know me.” The teasing wouldn't stop, apparently. “Nick here is also sad sometimes just by having to think I will leave him soon.”

James narrowed his eyes, and Lucifer squinted his, winking an eye at him soon after. Smirking.

“Of course that he still does not know you are here, yet.” The Devil sat better in his spot, and watches Jimmy sitting up on the bed. “I wonder if you are ready to let him know I have you nearby...?”

“No, wait-”

“Why not?” The Devil pressed. “Wasn't that your whole point? Let him know you are here, waiting for him?”

Jimmy wanted to say Yes so hard, but at the same time he's afraid. Afraid that Lucifer's plan doesn't turn out as he said, and allowing Nick to be aware of the situation would also mean giving him hopes into something that isn't certain. And then again, the weird sensations he now feels for Lucifer were getting in the way.

James isn't sure of what he wants, and that arouses Lucifer's curiosity.

“I can wait.”

“Oh... Can you?” Lucifer grins, leaning closer, almost whispering that question.

Jimmy shivers at the proximity. “Y-Yes.” He narrowed his eyes, and then saw Lucifer reaching a hand to cup his cheek. James closed his eyes, and tried not to lean into the touch, only that he couldn't help it.

And the Devil smiles slightly. “Hmm... You really seem to like me now, don't you?” And before he could say anything else to tease the human, he now felt warm lips upon his cold ones.

Jimmy had just leaned in, and went for a kiss.

Lucifer doesn't kiss back at the beginning, maybe because he enjoys teasing the man over and over again. Having him confessing that he ended up liking him, was a small victory after all.

“Or maybe you are just... trying to reach out to Nick?” The Devil whispered teasingly against those lips, and the answer he got was one of Jimmy standing up, and going to sit on his lap.

“No,” James said, kissing Lucifer again, softly, trying to lure the Devil to kiss him back. “I just want you.”

“Alcohol effects are fun to watch,” he replied, narrowing his eyes, cold hands going to the man's thighs. He can feel Jimmy shivering at the touch, and even moving his hips closer to Lucifer's. “Especially on someone like you.”

It was amusing, after all, James was supposed to be a follower of God, and now he was here, kissing the Devil. The enemy. And maybe the thought of that aroused Lucifer a little, considering this another victory. He could let things happen...

Jimmy thought Lucifer wasn't going to let Nick know about this, since he wasn't ready for it. He didn't have to say it, right? It wasn't needed.

“You think Nick would feel betrayed by this?” Lucifer continued teasing Jimmy, just now daring to kiss back. He slipped his tongue inside the man's mouth and what he got was a little moan from the human. “You ended up being a little, dirty _sheep_.”

Jimmy knew The Devil was using Nick's words, and it shouldn't have aroused him like it did, but it did. He can picture Lucifer even talking dirty now, ... If he wanted to continue teasing him as he was doing.

And the man wasn't far from the truth.

Lucifer was soon with his hands on Jimmy's ass, and pulled him closer, and encouraged him to rock his hips against his. The Devil gave a little thrust against the male, and Jimmy groaned against his mouth. He felt so dirty right now...

“Willing to _fuck_ the Devil, huh?” Lucifer, again.

Nick really managed to corrupt him in a dangerous level, Jimmy thought.

“I'm going to please you then,” Lucifer said, gaining another impatient moan from the little human. “You think you can handle me?” More teasing and dirty talk. “You think you can handle us _both_?”

And what did that meant? Jimmy had to look at Lucifer, only to shiver at the way the Devil was looking back at him. A slight red glow on those eyes, and then the thought that maybe Lucifer was allowing Nick to be a witness of this.

“Please, don't-” James groaned at the sensation of Lucifer's touch, at how delicious his fingertips felt against his warm skin, at how dominant he gripped his sides in order to make him move against him. Jimmy hasn't realized that was him, Lucifer had a hold of him, sure, but those hips were grinding against the Devil's out of his lust alone. “Oh-please... Nick-” Jimmy wrapped his arms around the Devil's neck. “He... doesn't have to-to know...!”

Lucifer found the idea so attractive, but no, he still hasn't let Nick know about this. The blond was currently in a deep sleep, but Jimmy didn't have to know about that... right?

The Devil was the one now kissing the human's lips, and he found it arousing the fact that Jimmy tried to slip his tongue inside his mouth, Lucifer let him, and even sucked on that tongue. He can even taste Castiel's grace within Jimmy and that only served to arouse him even more.

With a snap of his fingers, Jimmy was now without his pants and underwear. Lucifer was still with all of his clothes, and James had to whine in protest.

The Devil chuckles against his lips. “Work for it,” he said, teasingly. His hands holding the human by his buttocks, squeezing him.

“Oh, fuck...” James panted, he was so hard he couldn't control his actions. The man was quick to find his way towards the Devil's pants, opening his jeans, pulling the zipper down only to discover Lucifer was half hard under his boxers.

James licked his lips. He didn't even realize about his own reaction.

“I find really attractive the lust within you, James...” Lucifer whispered, and the man could understand that the Devil said that because he was aware of his dirty thoughts. Lucifer's calm, soothing voice now, it only makes James remember of who he was.

All these dirty thoughts... And James knowing he was fantasizing about the Serpent.

But Lucifer could be so enticing, Jimmy didn't know how was he doing it...

Then again, he was the Devil.

“You want to please me?” Lucifer said, watching James nodding once before looking at him in the eyes. The lust in those blue was so strong.

James let himself go down to his knees, situating himself in between Lucifer's thighs. The Devil had to spread his legs for him, allowing his human, because apparently Jimmy was now _his_ , to get comfortable in the spot.

Lucifer had a playful grin on his cold lips, his right hand was now cupping James' chin, lifting his face up to look at him in the eyes.

And damn... He looked so fuck _able_. The flush on the man's cheeks, his desire to please him, the lust that pushed him into getting impatient. Jimmy wanted Lucifer to fuck him, Lucifer knows he didn't want him to be gentle. Why was Jimmy craving for pain, when he has done so much already?

And well, Lucifer can please him if he wanted it rough.

“Come now, I know you want it.” Lucifer slid his thumb underneath the hem of his boxers, pulling the fabric down, releasing his arousal.

Jimmy was speechless... And so _hungry_.

Lucifer was doing something to him, it had to be that.

The soft whine that came out of the human's lips was so teasing, even Lucifer was getting impatient to feel the warmth of his mouth around him. But he waits, he lets Jimmy being the one deciding when to start. It was painfully delicious for Lucifer, having to wait. The sight before him, beautiful.

And then the warm fingers of Jimmy's right hand wrapped around Lucifer's erection, he leaned closer only to try him, licking his shaft from the base to the tip. And Lucifer just loved the sensation of it, mostly when the human's tongue was now experimenting, and playing around the head of his cock, curling around it, only turning the Devil on even more.

Lucifer's fingers interlaced with Jimmy's short, dark hair, and he pulled him closer in an attempt to feel more of James's mouth, aiming for the man to deep throat him. And Jimmy did. He took him as best as he could and Lucifer lifted his chin up slightly.

“Good boy,” the Devil said. And Jimmy looked up at him, narrowing his eyes, and making obscene sounds as he continued bobbing his head up and down his length.

Lucifer tasted so good, and different. He can even feel the veins pulse around his mouth, and the salty taste of pre-come everytime he ran the tip of his tongue near the split of his head.

Jimmy is so anxious, impatient. And he is loving this torture of having to wait, and just please the Devil by taking him inside his mouth, over, and over again.

Another moan, and Lucifer was smiling, narrowing his eyes.

Minutes went by and Lucifer was quiet, his right palm was always on the human's head and hair, caressing him as the man pleased him. Jimmy was so beautiful, Lucifer can get used to this. He can allow himself to feel more than just curiosity towards James, more than sympathy, and lust. And who knows what else could happen, if in the end, Jimmy started to like him, right?

“That's enough,” Lucifer commanded, cold fingers gripped gently the religious' chin, and led him up. Using his hands he guided the human to sit on his lap, and James continued the task he was doing before. Rocking his hips against Lucifer's, cocks rubbing together.

Jimmy moans, feeling the Devil's strong grip on his thighs, sliding up only to grope his ass. The man senses the Devil grin against his neck, a soft bite is placed on his skin, and Jimmy pulled his head back. Lucifer pulled him closer, and James had to gaze down at him.

“Say it,” Lucifer whispered. “Do I have your _consent_?” He teased.

“Yes,” the man replied, eagerly, trying to make his point by thrusting his hips against the Devil's, again.

“But I have to prepare you first, little _sheep_...” Lucifer says that, threatening to kiss him, but it's actually Jimmy's the one closing the distance, and so Lucifer bites on his lower lip.

“I'm ready... I don't care.” He was so impatient, and Lucifer just continued mimicking Nick's tone of voice, even his words. It was just too much for him,“please... just-”

“Hmm...” The Devil purred against his jaw, and soon Jimmy would feel that one of Lucifer's cold fingers just slipped inside him, working him open. His finger entered him so easily, and not only because the Devil had summoned lube on them before going in. Soon he was slipping a second, and Jimmy was moving his hips against them, wanting to feel them deeper within him. He needed it badly, and Lucifer wants to melt.

The human's little whines and gasps of pleasure had the Devil continuing with his teasing, so he curled his fingers inside, brushing and hitting the man's prostate with his fingertips.

He was so ready for him...

Jimmy would start crying in no time if Lucifer continued with this torture.

“So beautiful...” The soothing voice of Lucifer had Jimmy pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

“ _Please_...” and he begged so prettily.

Lucifer had to oblige, and soon after he was pulling his fingers out of him, and teased the human's entrance with the tip of his erection. Jimmy could just go and help Lucifer with it, but he believes the Devil is doing just fine when he felt his palms spreading his butt cheeks nice and wide enough to facilitate penetration. Jimmy felt the first thrust, provoking a hard groan to come out of his mouth. He felt Lucifer filling him completely, and it felt so good, he thought he was going to reach his edge of that alone, but Lucifer wasn't going to allow that.

It was hilarious the fact that Lucifer thought he had everything under control, but then the human made the Devil release a sudden gasp of pleasure. Jimmy knew a few tricks by now after spending so much time with Nick, Lucifer mused, and the way he moved his hips around him made Lucifer hiss against his lips. The grip he had on the human was hard, wanting to dominate him, forcing the man to go up and down, but Jimmy was moving as well and trying to intensify all of that.

The Devil was _fucking_ him.

The Devil _inside_ his lover was fucking him... And Jimmy knew he was a mess.

This was so wrong, yet so right. It aroused him to dangerous levels and he isn't sure how to deal with the pleasure.

We could say it wasn't cheating if Nick was also there...?

“So tight for me, Jimmy,” Lucifer said against his ear, teasing the man by using again Nick's tone of voice, his words.

Jimmy tried to impale himself faster on the Devil's cock, and Lucifer had to force him to slow down. Just for the sake of doing things as he wanted. He even reached a hand to hold James by the hair, and pull his head back. The human whined and Lucifer loved it.

“Perfect,” Lucifer chuckles, feeling the little human so eager to turn things a little rougher. “You want me to fuck you hard, right?”

“Ah... Y-Yes...” came the reply, and the Devil licked his own lower lip.

“Such a _dirty_ , little _sheep_.” Lucifer teased again, as he was pulling out of him, only to stand up.

The Archangel pushed Jimmy against the bed, the man used his hands to have control over the fall, and now he was giving his back to the Devil. He was about to whine, when he felt him dominate him from behind, so firm, and possessive. Lucifer was pushing James against the mattress, hands gripping the human's ass again only to sink back in with a rough thrust.

Jimmy groaned, almost cried. And fuck, how he loved it. “Oh fuck... _Nick_!”

Lucifer didn't care if Jimmy called him that, he has been teasing the hell out of him since the beginning, it wasn't weird if now Jimmy thought of his lover when the Devil within him, was fucking him. With his face so close, and lips against one of the human's ears, Jimmy felt Lucifer moving his hips against him, he felt him going in and out, a delicious, and strong pace. And the way he manhandled him to stay quiet in place, it just felt right.

He couldn't stop the moans coming out of his mouth, he just wanted this to never end, and for a moment, Jimmy forgot that the world was a total chaos, and the Apocalypse was near to become a reality. He thought of Nick, and he thought of Lucifer, banging him so perfectly it was almost surreal. He just brushed and hit the right spots, as if the Devil just knew how he liked it.

Another thing that reminded him of his lover.

But damn, the mental picture of Lucifer fucking him while Nick is aware and watching, wasn't that a major turn on?

“Nick... _Nick_!” he panted again, clenching his eyes, and Lucifer pressed his lips against his neck, biting him just as Nick used to do.

“I'm here, _baby_... I've got you,” he said. And this should be Lucifer, wanting to make Jimmy feel better. “Will you come for me?” He added later, fucking him harder, reaching a hand down to jerk his human off.

Jimmy cried. He just couldn't stop the moans of pleasure, his hair covered in sweat and Lucifer trying to be gentle at the same time...

_Oh God, why?_

James soon reached his edge, covering the sheets with white under him, and the Devil continued moving against him, following suit right after, and riding their climaxes together. Lucifer softly moans against the human's nape, still not wanting to pull out, he just loved the sensation of being inside him, loved feeling Jimmy's muscles tighten around his length when he came... Just as much the man loved the whole experience with the Devil having his way with him.

Thing is that Jimmy was drunk, so he basically fell asleep minutes after Lucifer stopped moving, in the short while Jimmy was using to get his breath back. Lucifer didn't have to get his energy back, he was an Angel after all, but Jimmy was just human, and Lucifer can understand that all the workout, plus the alcohol, consumed the human's strength 'til the last drop.

So yes, Jimmy fell asleep rather quickly, and Lucifer remains on top, placing a kiss or two over the man's shoulder. “Now rest,” the Devil said in a soft whisper. He snapped his fingers and Jimmy was clean, he let him stay naked just as a reminder of what they just did, finding it quite amusing at some point. Lucifer wonders if the human would deny everything in the morning?

He covered him with one of the sheets later, and then got up. Lucifer gave his back to Jimmy as he fixed his clothes, such a human behaviour, but he likes doing things like this. He ran a hand through his hair, narrowing his icy blue eyes... Thinking about what just happened.

He had to admit to himself, that he would have loved to hear Jimmy saying _his_ name... Instead of Nick's.

But he can't blame the man, and the love he had for Nick. He himself liked Nick, and he understands why these two loved each other so strongly.

When Lucifer was about to leave the room, back to his own favorite spot in the building, he heard Jimmy rolling on his bed, mumbling something. The Devil blinked slowly, and had to turn his face back only to make sure he heard right...

“... _Lucifer_...”

Did Jimmy just say _His_ name?

Lucifer blinks again, takes a deep breath.

He isn't sure why he's smiling now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next morning, Lucifer was talking with Meg in his own room, the demon was telling him that they thought of seeing the Winchesters nearby, and Lucifer told her to tell the other demons to leave them alone. They had to remember that he wasn't going after the boys, he was waiting for them to come to him. Meg knew that, but she still had to report the things she found out.

The human was sleepy when he approached Lucifer minutes later, watching Meg disappear all of the sudden, and he yawned. He has gotten used to watch her around him, after all.

“You seem to look well,” Lucifer teased, and after all, he made sure that Jimmy could have some good hours of sleep, also taking the hangover away once he was sleeping. That's basically why James wasn't dealing with pain right now.

“I huh...” he can remember only a few images from last night, and most of it he thought it was a dream, but if he woke up naked, did that mean... “What... happened yesterday?”

“What can you remember?” The Devil grinned at him, lifting his brows.

“Did we...” And oh, the adorable blush on the man's cheeks made Lucifer smile as he poked his own lower lip with his right index finger.

“You were drunk, we had some fun.” Lucifer appreciates Jimmy turning red, and he does a gesture with his hand as he smiles. “We can always repeat what happened whenever you feel like it,” he teased, and Jimmy finds himself stepping back and out of there. He just couldn't find a way to put his embarrassment away from his features, and Lucifer thought it was adorable. Releasing a soft chuckle, he gazed outside the window in his room...

Lucifer knew Jimmy was going to come back to him.

Maybe _sooner_ than later next time.

 

_What a peculiar thing._

 

 


End file.
